User talk:Spottedstar
Submit your questions and comments here - and don't forget to sign! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spottedstar page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I'd love to help! I'll try and get us a logo... --Will k RE: Help Suuure. Name it, and I'll try my hardest to help you with anything. And about the about the above reply: I do recall that I made a logo for this wikia.... A year ago. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] :If the image isn't on here, I'll have to make it agian. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] ::It's here: File:Po.jpg [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] I got us a logo... Like the logo? Now I will try and get us a skin. If you can make me an admin, I can add it... --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 23:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I don't mind. I made it a year ago. I don't know why though. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Admin? Please? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 09:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If you want anything changed in the skin, Please talk to me... --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 06:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges What do you think about adding badges? I think it'd be a great idea! An example of badges can be seen on James Cameron's Avatar Wiki. Please think about it and get back to me. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 07:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Wanted to congratulate you on all your hard work to this Wiki. :D --Bigmanrob 22:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hope to make this the greatest wiki out there. ;) --Bigmanrob 22:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please remove my sysop status. I am going to be inactive furthermore. I will instruct you to fix the header once I learn how to and when you remove my admin status. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 07:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I am not leaving per se, but I am going to be active enough that I will not require my powers. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 06:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, add back my sysop powers till I can figure out the banner? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 21:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banner Is there anything you want as the banner? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 23:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Kung Fu Styles page Its was revealed that ther is an eagle style because it was proven in the game kung fu panda world it was shown in the training hall amongst the other animal styles i evan got the information from ther and you dont have to know a master of this style to be sure that it exists like rabbit style ther are no known rabbit masters but that doesnt mean that ther arn't and ther are no masters for leopard style either characters such as tai lung is likly the most powerful of all leopard fighter yet he is not a master mostly due to his wrong deeds in the past.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Sonic Slash (talk • ) Master Antelope i believe that master antelope is a female master because in the picture on her page you can obisly see that her outfit is a drees and its no mistake cause it also shows the appearence and shape of a dress and its in pink and red and i dont think that the Kung Fu Panda character creaters purposly created a male master that wears women clothing ( a dress) in a rather more feminin coloration.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Sonic Slash (talk • ) Actors I was wondering if we should just delete the actor pages since they don't serve too much purpose other than saying they have voiced a character. Then we can just link them to Wikipedia for the main actor pages. --Bigmanrob 06:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe not. That's kind of out of Kung Fu Panda because not all of them got their start on Kung Fu Panda. Good suggestion though Lady Wind Song! hey Spottedstar ive already asked u 2 please fix dis so im gonna ask u again i'm having trouble on editing Lady Wind Song's page can you please checkout the problem and fix it some how because when ever i try to do some changes the editing tools seem kinda diffrent and primitive but i'm having trouble on using them like this since im not familiar on them in this state so can you make it go back to normal like all the other pages when we try to edit them pleas cause im not sure on how to use them and controll them right now.Sonic Slash 01:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) My powers Please remove them... I will no longer need them... --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 23:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) help can u add a appearance or clothing section to the tigress article i cant do it because my keyboard's acting up it took me a while to type this in—Preceding unsigned comment added by Kingdomcode (talk • ) :well can you add what clothes she wears into the article and when my keyboard get better ill add it to the other articles by the way how do i sign into my post11:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC)—Preceding unsigned comment added by Kingdomcode (talk • ) ::cant you add it nowKingdomcode 00:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::hey i got a new keyboardKingdomcode 19:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hung gar kung fu is hung gar kung fu same with normal kung fu? Legends of Awsomeness Episodes Thanks for the praise! I was thinking to do that too! I CAN'T WAIT FOR LEGENDS OF AWSOMENESS TO PREMEIRE ANYMORE! IT'S TORTURE TO HAVE TO WAIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MasterArticaKennedy 18:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy (no title given) Hi, Spottedstar. I know. I liked Kung Fu Panda. I'm sorry Sorry about adding forums to discussion pages, I made my own blog asking whether or not Tigress is ticklish, I think that's where I most annoyed you, adding something that was unencyclopedic! Tell me what you think on my talk page!MasterArticaKennedy 01:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy say it aint so :O please tell me that the premire date for kung fu panda legends of awesomeness wasn't pushed back Kingdomcode 19:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (no title given) Hey, which character do you like best on Kung Fu Panda. And do you go on Kung Fu Panda World? It is very fun there. It is also Moon Festival time. If you do go on there than enjoy it. Love Which Furious Five? Hi again! I was just wondering, which Furious Five do you like the most? I love Tigress the most. Tigress56 01:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Kung Fu Panda Tigress! Question Can you please do not erase my things I put on there because they are special to me. I'm back! Enter stage right! Or is it left? Or port? Or starboard? Let's just say I'm back! Now, with my sysop powers, will I automatically get them back or will I have to earn them. I am happy to earn them (ie. work here for a while then apply). Anyway, how's it going? Anything interesting happen while I was gone? Reply soon! --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 00:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC and the new skin Are you using the new skin and do you use IRC? If so, go to #wikia-social --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 01:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I keep deleting the wiki pages but I just can't help it ok? Sorry Sorry I keep deleting the wiki pages but I just can't help it ok?